Or so he thinks
by thepercussionist
Summary: I'm coming, wait for me..." The beginning is sad, but the ending isn't, Hinamori dies... or so he thinks... T for violence, Mild language and Kissy! Kissy! XD


I love Humor, I really do, but… people need changes… so here's one very sad story…

**I love Humor, I really do, but… people need changes… so here's one very sad story… not so sad in the end though…**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hitsugaya and Hinamori have been together for 2 months now, though not married yet, they had plans. Two wonderful months full of love and happiness. They loved each other so much that they were almost glued to each other. Hitsugaya had dreams, to marry the one he loves, to have a family and to live the life he'd give anything for, but those dreams were crushed in an instant. He remembered how it all ended, he wasn't there but he knew…

--

"_Snap! Tobiume!" Hinamori quickly attacked and defeated then unranked arrancar._

_The arrancar charged Soul Society; they only attacked the central area of Seretei so only taichou and fukutaichou rank were involved, it was a small group, the remains of what Aizen created, so there was no need for back up._

"_Hyourinmaru!" the shouts of taichous and fukutaichou could be heard.. It was the first time Kuchiki, or should I say Kurosaki Rukia had experienced this. She was just promoted to fukutaichou of the 13__th__ so it was expected that she didn't have that much experience. _

"_Destructive art number 33: Soukatsui!" bursts of reiatsu could be felt. The lower-ranked shinigami were terrified. They sealed the central part of Seretei so that the arrancar couldn't reach the lower-ranked and the souls in Rukongai. "Sode ni Shirayuki!" _

_All the high-ranked shinigami were struggling for survival, they were powerful, so the battle would be fierce… "Getsuga Tenshou!" their voices could be heard up to the ends of soul society. Urahara Kisuke and Shihounin Yoruichi were allowed to come to soul society and helped in the battle. Shiba Kuukau and Ganju also came to participate. Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora were there. "Sing, Benihime!" _

_The arrancar were nearly cleared, Soul Society was the obvious victor… but not everybody in it won… _

"_Die Shinigami!" The arrancar swung it's sword and hit Hinamori by the shoulder. "Tobiu-" Before she could attack the arrancar pushed it's sword down creating a deep slice into Hinamori's left shoulder. "Shit! Soukatsui!" The arrancar was hit in the face, it pulled it's sword back and began to lose consciousness, he blacked out, but not before driving a sword into Hinamori… __**n-no way… Am I g-going to die?**__ "it hurt, it was painful, then every thing blacked out… she whispered "Shiro-chan…" if she hadn't defeated that arrancar, it could have summoned more and called for the stronger ones… they owe Hinamori Soul Society's safety…_

_Hitsugaya beat all the arrancar in his area, then suddenly something pierced through his heart… like a cold blade, and as if by instinct he ran to find Hinamori "HINAMORI!" _

_The last arrancar was under Byakuya's mercy… but, he didn't have mercy for such abominations, "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Every one could see the lethal pillar of petals, and could hear the screams of his enemy. The battle was over, but for Hitsugaya, it was just starting. 4__th__ division members were soon let in and found Hinamori. They quickly called Unohana and… "She didn't make it…"_

--

It was her funeral today. All the captains and vice-captains were there, all of them, even Toushirou…

"Officers of the Gotei 13, today we come in sadness to pay respect to Hinamori Momo fukutaichou of the 5th." Her name used to be a joy to him, it was as if her name could remove everything bad in his world… but now, hearing her name was like stabbing his heart with a knife with ragged edges… it was too painful for him to accept… "She served us faithfully, was deceived by that traitor, Aizen, and-" The mention of Aizen's name enraged Hitsugaya, that monstrosity, he didn't serve darkness, he was darkness himself. The temperature dropped and they all knew why… they were expecting it so they carried on… "and had the strength to accept truth and do what was right. She was our strongest vice-captain, she had a strong will, a gentle, kind and loving heart, she excelled at Kido, was a genius at the demon arts. She killed one of the strongest arrancar who attacked us and prevented the summoning of stronger ones, which saved us from destruction. We shall never forget the deeds this true warrior has done."

Yamamoto stepped forward and laid down a rose, next, his vice-captain. "Hinamori-fukutaichou, you're name shall be forever remembered" Next, the 2nd squad. Soifon laid a rose for her. It may not look like it but, in the meetings of the shinigami women's association, the two had developed quite a friendship and she saw the kindness of Hinamori, such a pure heart did not deserve to die by the abominations of a traitor…

Kira came and laid a rose, he was crying, they were such close friends, and they would just lose her like that. "Hinamori-kun I-I I shouldn't have distracted Rangiku-san that day, if you didn't get injured, maybe you could have fought better and, and not… die…" He stood up, but his chest was heavy, it was filled with sorrow…

Unohana and Isane came, both laid roses for her… "If I had come earlier, I could have treated her wounds…" Isane looked at her coffin and cried, "Hinamori-chan, I'll never forget you…"

Ichigo, the new captain of the 5th division came with his wife and 3rd seat. He laid a rose… "Hinamori-san, thank you for being such a great vice-captain, we'll never forget you…" ever since Rukia got promoted, they had spent more time with each other, and when Ichigo and Rukia got married, they became even closer, so seeing Hinamori like this… "Hinamori-chan, I will forever cherish the time we have spent together… " The 3rd seat, Ootori Kyouya, always admired Hinamori… "Hinamori-senpai, even though I will succeed your place as vice-captain, to me, you will always be the vice-captain of our squad."

Byakuya laid a rose silently… not wanting to speak… Renji laid his rose, and was shaking in fury… "Hinamori, I will avenge you! If I can't, I'll die trying…"

Komamura and Iba laid their roses and proceeded silently, not knowing what to say…

Kyouraku wasn't his usual self, he was sad, Nanao was depressed, very… Kyouraku proceeded without saying a word while Nanao, "Hinamori fukutaichou, you have always been there to cheer us up, you always kept Yachiru from destroying the room during meetings… thank you… "

Hisagi laid his rose and didn't look at her coffin, in shame… "I am your senpai, and senpais should always guide their juniors, yet, I wasn't there… forgive me…"

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stepped forward… Matsumoto laid her rose… "Momo-chan, I-I will never forget you, ever, your cheerful smile, how you get taichou all worked up, how you melted taichou's icy exterior… Momo-chan, we will always remember you, not just as our fellow vice-captain, but as a close friend… who has merely slept and is waiting to awaken…" She quickly left, so that her taichou can be with Hinamori…

Hitsugaya walked forward he was carrying a bouquet of lilies, her favorite flower… "Momo, I love you, I will always, and I won't, I can't forget you… never, if I do, I deserve to die… I can't live without you… why? WHY?!" he was shouting… all of them could hear his words, not only that, his pain, it was evident in his voice… "Why?! Why did it have to be you?!" He fell to his knees, and cried… no one has seen him cry yet, this was the first… "Why couldn't I have been the one who died?! Not you… just… not you… no… this is all a dream… I love you…" he was taking a long time… but, they knew how important Hinamori is to him… His voice was then full of love, and at the same time, pain… every one could hear his words then… "Momo, when I said I couldn't live without you… I meant it…" Matsumoto's eyes widened as she realized what her taichou was doing…

"Taichou! No!"

Hitsugaya pulled his blade; he put a barrier around him so that they couldn't stop him. He placed the tip of his blade against his chest. Everyone was shocked as they realized what he was doing…

"Taichou!"

'_Shiro-chan'_ he heard her voice… "Momo, wait for me…" then he stabbed himself, exactly where Momo was stabbed… _'Shiro-chan'_ "I'm coming…"

"HITSUGAYA! TAICHOU!" Matsumoto screamed… she was terrified…

He was blacking out…. He could hear Momo's voice…

_Hitsugaya-kun…._

"_I'm coming Momo…"_

_Shiro-chan…_

_Shiro-chan…_

_He was shaking… or being shook… perhaps by Matsumoto…_

"SHIRO-CHAN! WAKE UP!!"

"EH?!"

"Momo?" He looked around, he was I his room…

"Shiro-chan, you were having a bad dream… and you kept on shouting…"

He quickly hugged her, then kissed her passionately he hugged her ever so tight he went down to her jaw, then neck… then he went up to her ear and whispered… "I love you" he went back to her lips, kissing her hungrier… she was shocked, but kissed back anyway…

"Shiro-chan, I love you too but, what happened? You don't usually do that in the morning…"

"Just a bad dream… that I'll make sure won't happen…" he said and pushed her back for another lustful kiss…

OWARI

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So, how'd you like it? You know, posting 3 stories in one day isn't easy…**


End file.
